HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 34
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers new Macbooks, Max Payne & Donkeys, and Josh drops the biggest bomb in H.E. podcast history. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Wilco *'0:40' - Down a man / penis / not - replaced by a pumpkin - Halloween cast *'1:30' - Josh's costume - Intro *'6:33' - Taco Bell - family on Sunday - She doesn't know Spanish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A05mnWAxzXc audio *'10:11 '- Zombie Gatherings - Zombies invade Wall Street http://http://www.box.net/shared/tcs1cee7ea audio *'12:13' - Terminator: Sarah Conner Chronicles got a full pickup due to the economy - Dollhouse shuffle *'15:49' - Tranny Reality Show *'16:40' - Always Sunny - Devito is always nude *'17:50 '- Hulu Movie Clips *'18:35' - SciFi TV block - Ghost / Horse / Tits Whisperer *'19:35' - Kazoo Guy plays final countdown *'21:43' - Max Payne Film *'22:17' - Marky Mark rebuttal - Sarah Palin on SNL *'24:13' - McCain audio - I couldn't agree with him more - N-word shouted at Palin rally - Crazy lady at McCain campaign *'26:28 '- Chimpanzee rides a Segway http://www.box.net/shared/r7c9q2letz audio *'27:49 - '''No more Zima - Tequizza & Crystal Pepsi [http://www.box.net/shared/rgvcfo0zhb Zima & Van Halen] *'30:40''' - Van Halen trainer guitar *'32:09' - Daniel Craig turned down Thor *'33:45' - Zune Guy - gets Dick Cheney tattoo *'35:48 '- Jason Jones goes to Wasila *'39:14' - Knights of the Old Republic MMORPG *'42:03' - Star Wars Fan Days - Bruce Cabpell [http://www.box.net/shared/dhoqe975gq Star Wars] *'48:30' - Star Wars: Clone Wars TV Show *'50:30' - Dr. Pepper & Chinese Democracy Bet - Musical Indian Food [http://www.box.net/shared/bprp2z079y Led Zepplin, Stix, and Musical Indian Food] *'53:42 '- Led Zepplin on Tour with Miles Kennedy - Stix - Queens *'57:47' - Apple against gay marriage in California *'59:05' - Fake Obama Flyer - Change means Black - Voting machines - Don't Fuck This Up America http://www.box.net/shared/otetvi75o3 audio *'1:02:04' - Movie studio buys Epic games? *'1:03:03' - Brian Fuller wants to redo Star Trek on TV *'1:04:20' - How to Fix Heroes - Roots *'1:07:10' - Robert Downy signs up for Avengers - X-men movie *'1:08:20' - Tom Link comes out of the closet *'1:09:29' - Tokyo Gore Police - Toy Wrist Cutter http://www.box.net/shared/9tduomqmip audio *'1:11:17' - Josh Story Time - Austin Lake House - Frat Party Guys - spitting chew into the bottle http://www.box.net/shared/erx51inr4y audio *'1:14:45' - Night Two - Jen pisses on the Frat deck *'1:17:55' - Mail Sack *'1:18:18' - What was you Halloween costume this year? - Ustream can eat a dick - Boo costume for Joel's daughter *'1:19:58' - John Hodgeman *'1:20:31' - What Halloween movie scarred you as a kid, but seems normal as an adult - The horror of no internet *'1:27:30' - TroubleTicket.com webcomic - What's your most emberassing costume moment *'1:30:15' - Kid shows up wearing trashbag - California Rasins / Dumpster Baby - Abortion Costume http://www.box.net/shared/jei4mnn2xc audio *'1:31:58' - Halloween Best / Worst moments - Eli's cat as Red Oktober *'1:33:38' - Joel's Verizon costume (Satan) *'1:34:50' - Eli drinks rather than go to a gay parade *'1:35:50 '- Trick or Treat in July *'1:36:26' - Costumes that made you think, "Why didn't I do that" *'1:37:10' - Harry Carey SNL Skit - Harry Carey Christmas - Secrets of the Universe *'1:39:54' - Worst high concept costume - Gum under a table *'1:41:02' - Alex is Doc Brown (from the future) *'1:41:43' - Ending - a lot less racism - Ustream can eat a dick (again) - Vote your cock suckers - Do not fuck this up America - Colbert endorses Obama Category:Podcast